User talk:Horohorogirl
Welcome Horohorogirl Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, but you are not allowed to upload *fanart *pictures not related to One Piece *images from the One Piece anime or manga that are not used for an article on this wiki If you want to use pictures in your profile please use those from the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc.). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. 18:38, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Viel Diskussion um nichts Es gab einiges an sinnlosem Geschwafel, aber die Jungs meinten, es sei okay, das Bild zu ersetzen. Du gehst einfach auf: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sanji_mermaid.png Und dort auf den Link unter der gelben Tabelle. Da "überschreibst" du dann das existierende Bild. Wenn es irgendwem nicht passt, wird's wieder rückgängig gemacht. In dem Fall musst du denjenigen, der's gemacht hat kontaktieren. 10:22, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Because Yata deleted what you added to those pages because that is what we call SPECULATION, the word is the same in German, "Spekulation" and that is not accepted on this wiki. I repeat myself, that is the reason why the admin removed what you added, you added speculation. ahh okay in understand :) but keimi has say that every mermaid can talk with fisdh thats a basic ability Horohorogirl 19:54, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Yata only reformulated what you wrote there so it isn't speculation, you made it sound like speculation and that is what he changed. He simply stated the fact you have just told me. Wording is important so be more careful with it. Shari Shari no Mi pic That pic you've uploaded about the Shari Shari no Mi is a fan-colored image; the real power was shown only in the manga, and was not colored. Fanart is not allowed, so please refrain from doing it anymore. 19:53, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Image Guidelines Part II Please, read the brief image guidelines before you upload. The full bison image is poorly named, you update old images instead of adding a new one, and if you're gonna take from another wiki, at least take the image at full size. 20:02, February 18, 2012 (UTC) hi admin-sama ! I'm want to apologize,that I break the rules ( by mistake of course ) please forgive me :/ Horohorogirl 20:18, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I'll make sure to teach her how to update older files and also make sure she finds them first. thanks rici Horohorogirl 20:27, February 18, 2012 (UTC) re:Epoida Don't think so, otherwise other people would've uploaded it already. If you find it, you can update that image, that would be nice. 21:18, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I search it and maybe i found it but NOT a fanpic,rigth ? ;)Horohorogirl 09:13, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Can you join the chat and show me the image? re:Mother and Son I'll try to find that picture, but why do you need snipping tool? We don't allow collages, basically. 12:23, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking we need snipping tool to cut out a picture from a epsiode ... how you do it ? thanks for trying to find the picture :) admin-samaHorohorogirl Now I know it :-)) Horohorogirl 09:03, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Ok, i have make it :-) Horohorogirl 19:53, February 20, 2012 (UTC)19:51, February 20, 2012 (UTC) SORRY,calu make it for me :)Horohorogirl 19:53, February 20, 2012 (UTC) re:Okama Fine, but what is the source (which episode)? 12:04, February 26, 2012 (UTC) On second thought, no. That picture serves about no purpose for the actual fighting style, and is poor quality. Also, it isn't 99 people in there. Sorry. 12:15, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Portraits Sizes About the portraits you've uploaded, could you re-size them? They are supposed to be 120 x 120, perfectly square. It's okay if they are larger, such as 500 x 500, as long as you scale it down when putting it into the template. 20:52, February 26, 2012 (UTC) re:delete the '?????' We actually had a talk about that in the past, and I agreed with deleting those ??????. However, somebody else apparently want to expand the templates, or only having one member there seems to be too small. Maybe you could start a Forum to talk about it, or any issues you may have. 09:04, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Stop Can you please stop uploading low quality images? those images are not good for this Wiki and so we have to delete them or find some better Quality images ourselves. If you don't have a good quality image then just don't upload it. A low quality image doesn't help, even if it's the right image. --Strawhat1 10:17, March 4, 2012 (UTC) uhm, how do I tell you this Steve is already there but under the name stevie. Are you sure his name is steve and not stevie, if so please ask an admin to rename that page instead of creating your own. (OnePieceNation 19:08, March 15, 2012 (UTC)) Didn't I tell you to stop? Why do you keep uploading low quality images? They are not good for this Wiki, so please just stop. --Strawhat1 23:14, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Steve/Stevie Jorge/Joruji So, do I delete Steve or Stevie? 19:36, March 15, 2012 (UTC) steve :)Horohorogirl 19:38, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I see the problem is taken care off, please remember for next time to always check and check again if something is already there, and also only admins can remove/rename pages. (OnePieceNation 21:42, March 15, 2012 (UTC)) don't make a page randomly, jorge/joruji already has his own page Jorge.(OnePieceNation 20:51, March 18, 2012 (UTC)) Can you please check before adding? Joruji is in fact Jorge. 20:51, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ask me about characters next time. while I was stalking yata I saw your comment so just to let you know Kyukyu (yamao) has already been added. (OnePieceNation 22:49, March 23, 2012 (UTC)) the person you are now referring to isn't a doctor he is the owner of a carpenter shop, and usopp goes to buy wood from him, he is a fromer bandit and his name is Happa. PS: I have the databook myself and all of the newly named characters have now been added to the wikia. All of them now have their own page and all of them are now included in the in canon character list. Currently the only thing left to be done regarding the databook are the rest of the birthdays and I am currently working on that.(OnePieceNation 13:33, March 24, 2012 (UTC)) Please Listen You keeg uploading low quality images, and they are not good for this Wiki. If you don't have better quality images, then don't upload images. Strawhat1 04:17, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Images Please do not upload poor-quality images. --Klobis 00:58, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Ignore him. There's nothing wrong with your images. SeaTerror 01:44, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Edit You should come back and edit again. You had many great images uploaded. SeaTerror (talk) 06:01, March 27, 2013 (UTC)